


Boys Can Be Pretty Too

by darkjaden825698



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Short One Shot, akiryu, pegoryu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjaden825698/pseuds/darkjaden825698
Summary: “Dude, the stars look so pretty tonight,” Ryuji said, pointing to the lights on Akira’s ceiling.“Damn, you’re right,” Akira said. “They sure are.”“But you uh, you know what’s more pretty? I mean, uhhh...what’s the boy version of pretty?”“I don’t buy into gender stereotypes. Boys can be pretty, too.”“Am I pretty?”“Of course.”“Bitchin’.”





	Boys Can Be Pretty Too

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting the next chapter of Jailbreak tomorrow (10/21/2017) but I had this idea thanks to somebody in the Persona 5 discord and was like _well shit I can't **not** turn that into a pegoryu fluff fic_
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh by the way:**
> 
>  
> 
> I'm looking for dedicated betas for Jailbreak to read them and give me feedback before I post chapters. Lately I've been writing a chapter a day, so if you don't mind reading something every day or so to give me feedback, please hit me up! I have some people looking at it right now as well, but I don't want to keep pestering them about it haha.
> 
> So yeah, hit me up if interested. My tumblr url is on my profile, shoot me a message to get in touch with me! Thaaaanks! Anyway enjoy Akira and Ryuji being goofy stoners.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Akira chuckled, bounding up the stairs to his Leblanc attic bedroom with Ryuji. “I mean, I’m on probation. If we get caught…”

“We’re not gonna get caught!” Ryuji interrupted to assure him. “Trust me.” The blonde flashed him a smirk and grabbed his hand as they climbed the last few steps before the attic. Akira’s face flushed at the touch. Once finally at the top of the stairs, Ryuji unzipped his jacket, pulling out a green-tinted glass beaker-shaped object, while Akira opened up the window near his bed to air the place out.

“You ready, bro? This is your first time, right?” Ryuji asked, fishing out a small plastic bag from his pocket. With an air of hesitation, Akira nodded. “Okay, I’ll walk you through it. It’s super simple.”

Ryuji walked Akira through the steps a few times until Akira was sure he understood the process. Just in case, Ryuji decided to go first. Akira watched as Ryuji sucked into the tube, bubbles beginning to form in the round glass base. Ryuji then slowly removed the stem and took a deep breath in, exhaling a puff of white vapor. He smirked and let out a small chuckle.

“And that,” he said. “Is how you take a hit from a bong.”

“I see,” Akira said, grinning at the blonde.

“You ready to try it?”

“Gimme.”

Ryuji handed him the bong, and Akira stared down at it with nervous anticipation for a moment.

“You want me to walk you through it again?” Ryuji asked.

“S-sure.”

“Okay, so you put your mouth here and suck in. Not yet, wait until I light the weed, dude.” He and Ryuji both laughed. “Alright, so now I’m gonna light the bowl, and I want you to suck in, but not too fast. Good, you’re doin’ it, buddy! Okay, now I’m gonna remove the stem and the smoke’s gonna go into your lungs. Alright, now exhale.”

Akira choked and coughed out the smoke in his lungs. Ryuji laughed softly at him. “That happens on everyone’s first time, dude, don’t worry. Try it again.”

So they tried it again, and this time Akira didn’t hold in the smoke for as long before exhaling. Ryuji cheered for him as he accomplished his goal, playfully slugging Akira in the arm. They passed the bong back and forth, taking turns inhaling the burning herb.

A couple of hits in, Akira was seeing things he hadn’t before. Not like, hallucinations or anything. More like, colors. He’d seen colors before, of course, but never quite like this. They were so real, it was like he’d never seen the color blue before in his life.

“Dude,” he said, passing his friend the bong, staring intently at the top of Ryuji’s head. “Has your hair always been that...yellow?”

Ryuji’s eyes darted upward, attempting to look at the top of his own head. “Uhhhh...no I bleach it, I think.”

Before Akira knew it, his hand was on Ryuji’s head, running his fingers through the soft, blonde hair. Ryuji raised his arm, then hesitated, as if questioning something to himself, and put his own hand on Akira’s head. He rubbed Akira’s fluffy hair, then patted it down gently.

“Dude,” he said. “Your hair is like a...like a...fuckin’...” he trailed off. Akira blinked at him, and discovered he actually really liked blinking. So he kept doing it. He blinked and blinked and blinked and blinked and then realized that he was getting dizzy, so he squeezed his eyes shut. He took his hand off of Ryuji’s head and scratched at his cheek.

“Bro,” Akira said. “I can’t feel my face. It’s like...it’s like it’s...it’s not there.”

Ryuji wiped his hand down from the top of Akira’s head to his face, knocking his glasses off his nose. “I think it’s still there, dude.”

“But like, I can’t feel it,” Akira said into Ryuji’s hand. “I mean, I can feel it, but like...it doesn’t feel like it’s mine.”

“Bro, that’s fuckin’ deep.”

“ _I know._ ”

Ryuji released Akira’s face from the clutches of his palm and sprawled out onto attic floor. The wooden floorboards creaked under Ryuji’s weight. Akira fell backwards the other way, so that Ryuji’s feet were to the left of his face. They stared at the ceiling for a while, and Akira felt like he was spinning. But like, in a good way. Not like dizzy spinning where you want to puke, just like, a pleasant drifting in circles, like he was floating face-up in a lazy river.

“Dude, the stars look so pretty tonight,” Ryuji said, pointing to the lights on Akira’s ceiling.

“Damn, you’re right,” Akira said. “They sure are.”

“But you uh, you know what’s more pretty? I mean, uhhh...what’s the boy version of pretty?”

“I don’t buy into gender stereotypes. Boys can be pretty, too.”

“Am I pretty?”

“Of course.”

“Bitchin’.”

They lay on the floor in silence for a while, and Akira flinched as he felt himself falling. He laughed when he remembered he was lying on the floor, and Ryuji, not knowing what Akira was laughing at, joined in, too.

“Panther!” Ryuji suddenly shouted.

“Enemy down! You’re so gorgeous, Panther!” Akira responded.

“What?” Ryuji said. He didn’t say anything after that, and Akira worried that he wanted him to respond to his question. But what did he even say? He honestly didn’t remember. Something about pants? But before Akira could think of a response, Ryuji said, “No, no, no, no. That’s...no. That’s what your hair reminded me of!”

Akira gave Ryuji a long and drawn-out, “Ohhh.” He then started chuckling to himself.

“Wait,” Ryuji said. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Yeah, dude,” Akira said.

“I think you’re pretty too, dude.”

“Thanks dude.”

“Fo shizzle mah nizzle.”

Akira burst out laughing. He pulled himself off the floor and sat up, looking down at the stoned blonde lying on his floor. Ryuji met his bloodshot eyes and smiled. “Don’t ever say that again,” Akira laughed.

“Fo shi--sorry.”

They both laughed uncontrollably for about a minute and a half, or maybe longer. Or maybe it was only a few seconds. Ryuji sat up and shared an eternity with Akira just staring at each other. At least, Akira thought it was an eternity. Who knows? Time is a concept.

Suddenly, Akira was struck with the undeniable urge to do... _something._ He didn’t really know what, or why, but it was an urge impossible to ignore. His body acted before his mind could catch up with it, and when it finally did, he found himself with his eyes closed, his lips pressed against Ryuji’s.

The sudden realization of what he’d just done snapped his eyes open, and he saw a startled Ryuji staring back at him. But for some reason, Akira couldn’t figure out how to break the kiss. He tried thinking about it _really_ hard, but his body didn’t want to move. That was when he felt Ryuji kissing back.

His lips felt...they felt like...like pudding. Or applesauce. Or some other deliciously squishy food. Maybe squishy wasn’t the right word for the food he was comparing Ryuji’s lips to, but it definitely fit what Ryuji’s lips were. They were soft, and tasted like lips. At least, what Akira expected lips to taste like, which is basically just the taste of skin.

Wait, hadn’t he tasted lips before? Like when he licks his own lips? Maybe that’s why he expected lips to taste like lips, and why when he actually did taste somebody else’s lips, they tasted like he expected, like lips. The word “lips” played in a loop in Akira’s mind. Lips. Lips. Lips. Lips. He tried to let out a laugh, but then remembered that he was kissing Ryuji and decided he’d rather do that than laugh about the word “lips.”

Akira jumped at the feeling of hands crawling on his back. Oh, it was just Ryuji putting his arms around him. Once he realized what it was, the sensation was a lot less alarming and a lot more...gooder. Pleasant? Yeah, that was the right word. He placed his own hands behind Ryuji, gently running his nails up and down the blonde’s back. Ryuji jerked away at the touch, stifling a giggle.

“Ooh, is somebody _ticklish?_ ” Akira tried to say, but again, kissing. More important. They kissed for, like...ever, it seemed. Akira didn’t complain though, he liked kissing. And specifically, he liked kissing Ryuji. He liked Ryuji. Ryuji was good. He was very good. A good boy. He patted the good boy’s head like a dog, and then ran his fingers through the good boy’s soft hair.

Finally, the good boy pulled his face away from Akira’s. Akira pouted and let out a whimper.

“Fuck, dude,” Ryuji said, sucking in a deep breath of air. “That was...fuckin’...uh...pretty.”

Akira wrapped his arms around Ryuji and pulled him tight, resting his head on his shoulder. “Very pretty. I like kissing you.”

“Fuckin’...same, bro.”

Akira sighed and closed his eyes, falling into Ryuji and toppling him to the floor. With a yawn, Ryuji pulled Akira close to him with one arm, and Akira rested his head on the blonde’s chest, wrapping his arm around Ryuji’s torso. Ryuji sighed heavily. “Dude, I’m fuckin’ sleepy as shit, dude.”

“Same, bro,” Akira responded. He felt he was starting to come down from his high, and as reality cleared, the sudden intake of surrounding information flooded him, leaving him exhausted. “You’re comfy.”

“Actually, I could do with a pillow.”

“No, I meant...like...you. You’re comfy. Laying on you is comfy.”

“Having you lay on me is comfy too,” he said. “You’re like...so warm, dude.”

Akira sighed happily and buried his face into Ryuji’s chest, feeling sleep starting to approach him.

“Dude,” Ryuji said. “Are you and I gonna kiss every time we get high?”

“I hope so,” Akira said. “Maybe sometimes when we’re not high, if you’d be okay with that.”

“I would be _very_ okay with that,” Ryuji stressed, gently rubbing Akira’s shoulder with his right hand.

“G’night, dude,” Akira said, his consciousness waning.

“G’night bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit notes: edited a few wordings to avoid confusion (10/21/2017)


End file.
